The invention relates to a hand-held machine tool preferably a drilling power tool. A drilling power tool is disclosed in DE-OS 31 26 245. In the known drilling power tool a profile rod is used for bore depth measurement and is made of a plastic material or metal. It extends parallel to the tool axis. The profile rod is displaceable along the tool axis in a holder which is fastened to the drilling tool. The profile rod can be locked by tightening a wing screw. It is tightened so as to project forward far enough so that the front tip of the rod abuts the workpiece when a predetermined bore depth is reached. A disadvantage of this measuring device is that the projecting distance of the rod and accordingly the predeterminable bore depth can only be roughly set as measured with the eye. It may happen that an unintentional longitudinal displacement of the rod occurs during tightening of the wing screw. Another disadvantage is that the reference point of the measurement is at a relatively far distance from the bore. The bore depth measurement range is defined by the length of the profile rod, which may not exceed a certain dimension for reasons of stability.